Asta
Asta (アスタ Asuta): is the leader of the Allies of Pierrot Pretty Cure, he is the character and parallel version of “'Black Clover'”. Asta is 15 years old and Noelle's love interest. It was later revealed in episode 38, Asta becoming an Exorcist-Precure in order to help Noelle to overcoming her despair, which explains the suspicions of the Inquisition Militia on him. Asta's alter ego is Cure Astaroth (キュア アスタロト Kyua Asutaroto), Asta can turning an Exorcist-Precure only with the Daemon Péndulo. Asta’s main color is Black, he was a Warrior-type Exorcist-Precure and represented by Memory. He can use screaming attacks only in his Exorcist-Precure form despite his curse which prevents him from screaming in civilian form. Disclaimer: These drawings on this crossover character are made come from myself while some pictures or wallpapers are wasn't mine. Appearance: In her civilian form, he's a young boy with a short stature and muscular build. Asta has green eyes and messy ash blond hair with a single strand protruding upwards from the center of his head. Asta keeps also his hair together with a black headband, which has the gold-colored Black Bull insignia and a red-colored four-sided star with three stitches on the back of it. His outfit consists of a plain-white tunic with the V-shaped collar underneath the dark blue jacket whose sleeves extend only up to Asta's elbows. Asta sports a pair of matching shorts which has a stitch marks on the left side. Asta's pants also extends just below his knees. His shoes is made out of two different cloths, the parts covering his ankles, the soles the same color as his jacket and pants. The parts covering his toes are white, a vertical stitch mark going from the bridge to his toes. After receiving his black grimoire, Asta wears a pouch strapped to a brown leather belt. As a member of the Black Bull squad, Asta wears his squad's signature robe, which is black and short with gold trimming and covers the upper half of his torso. It also has a hood and a gold-colored button located at the right-hand side to hold it together, while the left-hand side displays the squad's insignia. In his demon form, Asta right arm is covered in a black Anti Magic, a black wing sprouts from his right shoulder, a black horn sprouts from the right side of his head, his right canine teeth elongate, and his right eye turns red and the pupil becomes slit-like. In Alumbrados Military School, Asta wearing a Spanish military-style uniform red color with a belt along with a tissue around of his height, and red pants. He also wears long leather boots, and a red felt hat on his head. As Cure Astaroth, he had a more demonic and androgynous appearance. He had long black coat with the absence of a right arm sleeve, a white scarf attached on his neck with a symbol of a black five-leaf clover drawing on it. A white pants, and red shoes. His body is partially blackened by his Demon form, gaining black demon wings, and demon horns while keeping his black headband, his ash blonde turned long and messy black hair. Finally, the scarlet beads rosary is wrapping his bare and black right arm. He keeps his brown leather belt that supports his pouch that countains his black grimoire, and his Daemon Péndulo is attached on it. In his Daemonun Form, he appears as a demonic dog with a pair of black wings, a snake tail, blood red eyes, sharp fangs and ram's horns. Personality: As an autistic boy, although Asta is generally reserved and inexpressive, he can be very sensitive and empathetic. He often avoid eye contact and rejecting cuddles from people, can even be annoyed in the constraints. Asta has a poor understanding of conversations and social rules, he's used to be alone and isolated. Like Noelle, he is shown as socially awkward that he tends to misunderstand with people like Yona for being part of the Inquisition Militia and her dual personality as Cure Zagan. He is showing that he has no fear to dangers around and be insensitive to physical pain, but however oversensitive to painful sounds such as noisy gunshots. Asta likes medical plants and memorizes many of them. He starts to show some unique talents such as physical sports and medicine, but hates military discipline for the careless condition he had lived in as a child. Despite his interactions issues, it seem Asta is deeply caring towards Noelle for saving him when he's captured by Veronica, and show kindness and loyalty towards her after at first stormy meeting. He is also aware of the Exorcist-Precures and their rules in general. He keep always his Daemon Péndulo which serves as a only memento of his parents, Asta could be upset if he lost his Daemon Péndulo from him. History: Tragic Childhood: One know very little about Asta's early childhood with his parents, but he was only 3 years old when he was kidnapped along with other children to be used as a child soldier. He keeping since the pocket watch (which is later named the Daemon Péndulo by Noelle) as a only memento of his parents. He was imprisoned in a millitary room where every day he was forced to kill other children soldiers while fighting, and must win if he wanted to get any nourishment and survive. Asta is as well abused by other soldiers and develops his fear of guns. He was rescued 5 years later by Sister Lily Aquaria after killing soldiers in a war, but the tragedy deeply scarred him and made him unable to forget. He is later taken to a church in order to live and grow as a normal child, Asta's however couldn't communicate and integrate himself into social life due of his autism, until he began to befriend Yuno whose an autistic child and another former child soldier, and later Sister Lily in which Asta tied her deeply. Seven Years Later: Seven years after leading another life in a church with his adoptive brothers and sisters, his happiness was suddenly shattered the day a Demon assaulted a village of the Country of León. Yuno become insane as well due of his Mental Curse after contact with a Demon, leaving Asta distraught and being alone. After Yuno disappeared, Asta manages to escape thanks to Yona (who is still commander of the Inquisition Militia) during one of the massive arrests of the Cursed People, . Asta was now chased by the Inquisition Militia which now lead by Misuzu Sonokata for being a now Cursed Child, who develops his contempt for this violent organization. Meeting with Noelle Silva: Pursued by the Inquisition Militia guard for 6 months, he was saved by Noelle who saw them in a street, made them flee. Becoming Cure Astaroth: TBA Relationships: Family: Yuno: Love Interest: Noelle Silva: Noelle save Asta as an Exorcist-Precure from the Inquisition Militia army, who lead them to flee. Initially, Asta and Noelle are seem to be odds together due of Noelle's social awkwardness and lack of tact towards Asta and even accidentally throw off his pocket watch in a river. When Asta has been captured by Veronica and take him to the torture room, Noelle and Yona manages to eliminate the Sinner, and Asta is quickly accepted upon realized on Noelle's identity as an Exorcist-Precure. Friends: Yami Sukehiro: Despite his gruff look and brutality, Asta seemed to get along with Yami. Asta is very fascinated over Yami for transforming into a black bull as a curse. Sister Lily Aquaria: Asta has been very attached to Lily since the day he was rescued by killing the military soldiers so he is the only child soldier to have survived in the most cruel conditions. He has done his best to help and make Lily happy as a gratitude despite his social awkwardness. Yona: Asta is initially frightened of Yona for being an Exorcist-Precure due of her second personality opposite to hers. Later in episode 27, after Yona as Cure Zagan saves him from the Horror Sinner while managed to defeat her second personality, Asta discards his mistrust and becomes one of Yona's friends. Chuuta Kokonose: During his first encounter with Chuuta, both boys are seem to be odds about Misuzu's behavior during her reign on the Inquisition Militia and mistreatment to the Cursed People. As Asta distrusting on Misuzu, he misunderstood that Chuuta was an accomplice for Misuzu and being part to the Inquisition Militia, starting to wildly assault him. Until he realize that Chuuta wants to get Misuzu freed from her curse. Rokuro Enmadou: In a first encounter during the great battle at Assiah, Rokuro appears for the first time to fight alongside Asta against a swarm of Sinners. Later in episode 29, when Asta learns that Rokuro has been a prisoner of Pandemonium, he decides to save him to whom they will become friends. Enemies: The Inquisition Militia: Since contact with a demon, Asta has been chased by the Inquisition Militia for his Cursed Child condition, and so his mysterious connection with the Exorcist-Precures, which amplify his contempt for this organization, especially Misuzu Sonokata which is an untrustworthy person for him. Veronica Borowczyk: Asta doesn't like Veronica much for being part of the Inquisition Militia, and to be her primary target for having a connection with the Exorcist-Precures. While look after his Daemon Péndulo, Asta was captured by Veronica after Noelle accidentally throws it, but was rescued from Veronica thanks to Noelle and Yona who vowed to protect him. Soo-Won: Asta considers him an enemy since he is part of the Inquisition Militia, but later learns that he was Yona's cousin and sometimes feels pity for him. Misuzu Sonokata: She was the person Asta hated the most because he was her main target since she take control the Inquisition Militia. He was also suspected of possessing hidden power related to Exorcist-Precures. After Misuzu joins the Pierrot Pretty Cure team, Asta remains suspicious of Misuzu and doesn't let himself trusting her easily for hurting Noelle so much during the battle. Over the following episodes, it seems that Asta and Misuzu are in good terms after the downfall of the Inquisition Militia. Partner: Nero / Secre Swallowtail: She is often seen resting on Asta's head and never separates from him. Transformations: Cure Astaroth (キュア アスタロト Kyua Asutaroto): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Asta. Transformation Sequence: Before to transform, he holding the Daemon Péndulo's chain and waved it like a pendulum, he says of “Pretty Cure, Modo Exorcista!” (プリキュア, モド エクソシスタ! Purikyua, Modo Ekusoshisuta!) while saying "Memory", and the transformation begins as he floated in a black body while keeping his brown leather belt that supports his pouch that countains his black grimoire. At first, a long black coat with the absence of a right arm sleeve appears, then a white scarf attached on his neck with a symbol of a black five-leaf clover drawing on it. His Daemon Péndulo's chain is attached to his brown leather belt. A white pants, and red shoes. His body is partially blackened by his Demon form, gaining black demon wings, and demon horns while keeping his black headband, his ash blonde turned long and messy black hair, gives him a more demonic and androgynous appearance. Finally, the scarlet beads rosary is wrapping his bare and black right arm. He then does a short flying while the Demon Slayer Sword come out from his black grimoire that he took them, before landing on the ground and introducing himself as Cure Astaroth. Attacks: As Cure Astaroth Rugido Oscuro (ルギド オスロ Rugido Osuro, lit. "Dark Roar" in Spanish) - Cure Astaroth's main attack. Cure Astaroth releases a beam of air filled with dark circles able to destroy everything in his path, causing a loud and piercing noise that makes the opponent to hold ears in pain. If his opponents couldn't resist his screaming attack for a very short time, it will damage their hearing system or cause death by cardiac arrest. Sello Demoníaco (セロ デモニアコ Sero Demoniako, lit. "Demonic Seal" in Spanish) - Cure Astaroth's sub-attack, he sends a black paper-like sutra to surround and seal targets with a red pentagram to either hold them down or exorcise them with the Brazo de Exorcismo. Brazo de Exorcismo (ブラゾ デ エクシクリスモ Burazo de Ekushikurisumo, lit. "Exorcism Arm" in Spanish) - Cure Astaroth's sub-attack, the rosary beads around his right arm begins to glowing, rushing towards his target to exorcism. Curse: Demonic Curse '- Inability to scream:' He has a seal behind his neck that prevents him from shouting permanently, even in his thoughts. However from episode 38 during his confrontation against Noelle, Asta's desire to save her from despair allows him to transform himself into an Exorcist-Precure thanks to his Daemon Péndulo. He can also use the screaming attacks that normally his Demonic Curse prevents him from shouting in civilian form. Statics: Attack: 10 / 10 - Thanks to his physical sports, he has become stronger than anything. Defense: 3 / 10 - Speed: 7 / 10 - Stamina: 5 / 10 - Agility: 5 / 10 - Technique: 5 / 10 - Intelligence: 5 / 10 - His intelligence is simply average to normal. Strategy: 5 / 10 - Teamwork: 10 /10 - Passion: 10 / 10 - Profile: Life-Long Dream: To find a wife to whom he should marry. Goal(s): To be able to break the curses that burden on Noelle and all the others. Like(s): Medical plants. Physical sports. Sister Lily (his close friend). Yuno (his childhood friend and adoptive brother). Dislike(s): Military soldiers (because of his tragic past). Military discipline. The Inquisition Militia. Misuzu Sonokata (he is very wary of her). Violence and abuse on him. Gunshot noises and guns. Habit(s): To screaming (but couldn't because of his Demonic Curse). Hobbies: Take care of the medicinal plants garden and make medicines. To practice physical trainings. Fear(s): Guns. Quotes: "Whether one is Demon or not, all are equal. We come from the same shadows that even humans understand sooner or later." "No one must hating just only because we're outcasted from society! We aren't lower beings, we're humans!" Etymology: Asta '''(アスタ) - It is a diminutive of his name "Astaroth", one of the 69 demons of the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum. '''Cure Astaroth (キュア アスタロト) - His name is based of one of the 69 demons of the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum (Hierarchy of Demons), and as well from his short name "Asta". Astaroth is a male demon is first known from The Book of Abramelin. The name Astaroth is derived from goddess Astarte. Songs: Asta's voice actor, Gakuto Kajiwara, has participated in several image songs for the character he voices. Singles: *Black Spirit Duets: * Oath of Friendship (along with Nobunaga Shimazaki) Trivia: * According to the creator of his original manga and anime "Black Clover", his birthday is on Octorber 4th, making him Libra. * Asta is the only male to be an official Exorcist-Precure despite being an ally in Pierrot Pretty Cure. * The Parallel Asta's personality and tragic past is similar of Violet Evergarden for having autism and being former children soldiers. * Only the Parallel Asta have his sub-attacks are similar from Meisuke "Nube" Nueno from Hell Teacher Nube. * It is implied that Asta was the second main character after Noelle in Pierrot Pretty Cure. Although he appears that from the third episode and that he embodied as an ally of the Precure team. * The Parallel Asta shares some similarities and differences with the Original Asta from "Black Clover" in Pierrot Pretty Cure: * The Parallel Asta had a very different and drastically personality unlike the Original Asta. *''Both Original and Parallel Astas using Anti-Magic, a black grimoire and two swords. They can access also the Demon form.'' *''Only the Parallel Asta could becoming an Exorcist-Precure after using the Daemon Péndulo.'' Gallery: Chara Profile: Asta aka Cure Astaroth.png|Asta / Cure Astaroth (Black Clover) Asta.png|Asta (Civilian form) Cure Astaroth.png|Cure Astaroth School Uniform: TBA Other Pictures: Asta is ready to fight.jpg|Asta is ready to fight The Black Bulls in a graveyard.jpg|The Black Bulls in a graveyard Noelle and Asta.jpg|Noelle and Asta Asta, Magna and Vanessa.jpg|Asta, Magna and Vanessa Asta, Noelle and Vanessa.jpg|Asta, Noelle and Vanessa Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Pierrot Pretty Cure Category:Pierrot Pretty Cure Characters Category:Black Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Cures Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Allies